The Chocolate bet
by crazyforbooks101
Summary: Rose hates Scorpius, and he hates her but what happens when they get stuck in a bet they have to complete. A scorose one-shot. Please read and review


**Hiii, this is my first one-shot! I am currently writing another Scorose fanfic though, "Close enough". Please read and tell me what you think. - crazyforbooks101**

* * *

Rose walked out of Honeydukes, in the middle of Albus Potter, thought he refused to be called by anything but Al, and Alice Longbottom. Her flaming red hair was jammed under a hat and her face was pink and wrapped up in a red and gold scarf. But despite the amount of wool she was wearing, her gloves had been tucked into her jacket for she was busy devouring her first chocolate in the many in her bag.

"How can something so good be so bad for you," she groaned into the first bite of the treat.

Alice smirks, snapping her white earmuffs over her brown hair, "You might want to calm down with the chocolate, no amount of magic can fix your increasing dress size."

Rose glowers at her best friend and throws her crumpled wrapper at her. Alice just dodged it, but it hit Al instead.

"OW!" Al mutters, and wraps his green scarf tighter around him. He glances at the crowd of Hogwarts students, "Stop that will you."

"Tell Rose," Alice replies, pretending to show innocence.

"She provoked me!," Rose shoots back to a barely listening Al, "And why do you even care. Aren't you supposed to be with _Malfoy_." If it wasn't for the candy lodged in Rose's mouth, she would have spat out the last word. Scorpius Malfoy, probably the worst in his species of arrogant heart-throbbing prats in Rose's opinion. They first met on the train, little Rose had introduced herself and held out her hand. Little Scorpius had just looked hat her and walked away rudely, leaving Rose startled and fuming. And the tension had stayed throughout the five years of Hogwarts and until now. He would constantly annoy her to the bones, and Rose despised him, in fact, she hated him about as much as she loved chocolate.

When Rose had said Malfoy, Alice and Al simultaneously roll their eyes. Nobody, in the entire castle, were oblivious to their feuds. People would wait in the corridors where Rose and Scorpius met, waiting for a fight to start, it was quite entertaining. But it was quite hard for Al, who wanted his best friend and favorite cousin to get along.

"Rosie Posie," Al sighed teasingly, "I am only here for my loving cousin."

Rose raised an eyebrow at her Slytherin cousin, and Al amended, "Here until he comes."

And as if on cue, that infernal creature came into view. He was tall and had not a bulky but strong built. He had incomparable blond hair that seemed to dissolve into the light, and gray eyes, that could lazily stare into your eyes for eternity or conjure up a storm just as easily. Rose should know, she studies him for hours, as an opponent of course.

Scorpius came to stand next to Al, his hair tipping over into his forehead, a smile unfurling so gently from his lips. Rose glared at him, as usual, and as usual, Scorpius ignored her.

"Sorry I was late," Scorpius apologizes, "Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks now."

Al groans happily, "I have been dying for a Butterbeer all day."

Scorpius grins, and then looks at Alice and Rose, "Do you want to join us."

This caught Rose by surprise, he was usually hostile and teasing to her, never once genuine. It took her a moment to figure out her surroundings and regaining her composer, "So you can annoy the bloody hell out of me, no thank you." She marched away, her nose in the air with Alice following her, looking apologetically.

"Really Rose, you shouldn't ought to be that rude to him," Alice consoles her.

Rose glares at her, but then sighs, "I am not trying to be rude," but then looking at Alice's face, she quickly says, "Okay, maybe I am being a slightly ruder but, he always tries to irritate me."

Alice pats her hand gently, knowing calming a stubborn and mad Rose is hard, "Come on, lets go get you Butterbeer too."

* * *

Alice had gone to get two Butterbeers, leaving Rose to warm herself up in the booth. Rose took out the bag of sweets from Honeydukes and places it on the table, and took off her many woolen articles, leaving on a fuzzy green Weasley that complimented her eyes, and a pair of jeans. Alice then came back, carrying two bottle, and setting them on the table, she slid into the space in front of Rose.

She handed Rose a tall glass of Butterbeeer, and Rose, saying a grateful thanks, gulped it down in seconds. She feels the warmth spread through her body and smiles contently, Butterbeer is one of the things that never fails to cheer you, that and chocolate.

Alice laughs, watching her guzzle down the drink and then takes a sip of her own. "So," she smiles in her glass, "Are you going to finish the candies right away or do count them."

"Count them of course." Alice is Rose's friend since they were both chubby little toddlers, and they had this game that every time one of them had got a bag of candies, they would count the pieces. And depending on the amount of pieces per person, a number of dares were given. Only after the dare was completed, that they were allowed to eat the piece of candy. It had slowly become a tradition, and each dare became wackier than before.

"One, two, three... eight pieces of chocolate left." Rose smiled. Alice nodded her head and Rose was about to split the candies equally when they were interrupted.

Al and Scorpius stood in front of them, and Al looked curious. Then his eyes widen when he sees what we are doing.

"Oh, the chocolate bet, I am playing," Al slides into the seat next to Alice, his eyes shining with excitement, Rose never saw him this happy for the chocolate bet. She looks at him confused, he often thought this was a weird and girlish game and refused to do it.

"Really," she asks him incredulously. He nods and folds his arms.

"But as long as Scorp plays,"and he motions to a very confused Scorpius to take a seat too, but since he had taken a seat next to Alice, Scorpius slid next to Rose. Rose, had decided up until now, to be at least remotely civil to Scorpius, unless he said something, then she attacked.

"Ok, I guess," Rose said shrugging, though she was slightly bothered with playing her and Alice's game with the two boys, but she came to a conclusion that more people meant more fun. She then took the eight pieces of candy, instead of distributing it into two, she distributes it into four so everyone had two.

"Ok, everyone is given two bets due to the amount of chocolate they have," she then takes out her little beanie hat, that she used for this game, "Everyone will pick two bets from the hat and they have to complete the bets to eat the chocolate. And by the end of today of the chocolate disappears. The first one to eat all their chocolates will receive a prize. And don't think of cheating," she knowingly glares at Al, "I put a spell so you could only open the wrapper after you completed the bet."

She then puts the hat in the middle of the table and everybody reaches into the hat. As Rose reached to grab two random slips of paper, her hand brushed against Scorpius. She felt a flash of heat shoot up her fingers, and they automatically moved away from his, and stared for a moment at the hat, before grabbing the slips and quickly withdrawing.

Rose ignores what had just happened and chooses to open her slip of paper, curiously looking at the sentence. The first sentence read: _Try to order a Firewhiskey._ Rose bit her lip to keep her from laughing, that should not be really difficult. Madam Rosemerta was well known by everyone and she grew accustomed to the bets that Rose and Alice placed since it usually consisted of ordering something disgusting and drinking it. Just as Rose was about to open her slip, Scorpius asked a question.

"Who wrote these."

He was clutching his paper so it was crumpled in his hand and he looked partly annoyed.

I looked at him curiously, "Alice, why." They usually just switched roles of writing the bets.

Scorpius though didn't look at Alice, instead he faced Al and growled threateningly, "Al, mate, you are going to die very painfully after we have a little 'talk'." And without another word, he drags Al from his seat (Al looking strangely and scarily _satisfied_ ) , leaving Rose astounded. Rose had inherited her mother's brains, but even if she didn't, she could tell something was going on.

"What is going on," she asks, demands really, to Alice. Alice just shrugged innocently and Rose knew well enough, Alice committed to a secret too well, she was loyal to everyone and kept everything, that's why she made Hufflepuff. Rose sighed, she guessed she didn't have any business in what Al and Malfoy did anyway.

"What is your bets," she asks.

"Ordering a Firewhiskey and I didn't get to open the other one," Rose then fumbles for the second slip and peers into it. And then freezes, while exploding on the inside. The slip, written in the elegant writing, read: _Kiss Scorpius Malfoy_.

* * *

 _Rose POV_

Ha. Ha ha. This has to be joke. Right? I don't seem to see the heavens exploding in a blast or someone jumping out saying 'Tricked you!'. Honestly, my expectation are going down.

I stare at the slip flabbergasted, well there goes the prize and my chocolate, might as well throw it out. I mean, _Scorpius Malfoy_ , the greatest of the prats, good luck trying to get me to do that.

I put down my slip, about to back out of this whole thing when a really annoying voice in the back of my mind said, _Oh Rosie, where is your Gryffindor courage, it couldn't have gone down the drain. Try it, don't be a chicken, besides, we all know kissing him won't be that ba-_. Yep, that is when I shut that thing off, but the devil in my mind was right.

I sigh and pick up my slip, trying to plan how to do this.

* * *

 _Scorpius POV_

"Al, I thought you were my best mate," I say to him. Al just smiled and handed me my untouched Butterbeer.

"Look mate," he tries to console me, "You like Rose, since what, fifth year. You asked me to help you get her, so here I am, helping you!"

"Not like this," I say shaking my head, "I can't. I am backing out."

"Oh please mate," Al pleads, "For me." I snort, I would not do this, no matter who begged me, with an exception of one person. "And, if you would back out, what do you think Rose would think, where did your Slytherin ambition go," Al smirks, knowing where exactly my Achilles's heel was, the chink in my hard armor. Yes, it was a busy haired redhead, and yes, I questioned myself for days afterwords.

I give him the nastiest glare and scowl that a Malfoy could give and snatch the paper from the table at which I had thrown it on.

"But on the bright side, at least in the other bet all you have to do is eat five jellybeans in Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans." Yeah, that wasn't the best.

But I steadily ignored him because I stared at the four dreadful words scrawled neatly:

 _Ask Rose out._

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

Scorpius wasn't shy, he was bold, strong and fearless. People wondered how he wasn't in Gryffindor, if they saw him now, they would know why. Scorpius was so frustrated, he couldn't seem to muster up even the slightest courage to ask out a girl he liked for a whole bloody year. It wasn't like he hadn't asked anyone out before, loads actually, but Rose was different. Nothing he did seemed to live up to the brightness she radiated.

Rose, also couldn't perform her bet that easily. She believed her first kiss should be something special with fireworks and something to hold on and cherish, and kissed by someone who cherished her. And Scorpius Malfoy could never cherish her, much less like her. Rose, felt a small pang in her heart, when she thought those words but, could not place why that happened. But, anyway, she shared her thought to Alice, about the first kiss.

"Don't worry about it Rose," Alice pats her back consolingly, "Besides, the bet didn't say were you had to kiss him, right. Only that you had to kiss him, so just do it on the cheek."

"Huh," Rose said, of course, how couldn't she had thought of that, being the smartest witch in the school? But it was hard to think of another path when she could only envision his cool, pale lips, _shut up Rose, what has gotten into you_. Rose shook her head, trying desperately to get that thought out of her mind, but of course once you try to get it out, it sticks permanently. You know what, thought Rose, I am probably only this jumpy because of the bet. Yeah, the bet, which sounds about right, but how a mere bet can drain every ounce of courage of Rose, she didn't think about it.

"Now, go find him so you can get rid of this bet once and for all," Alice urges with a subtle smile in her voice, but Rose didn't seem to catch it.

Rose nods, takes a deep breath and walks out of the Three Broomsticks, wrapping her jacket tighter around her and ignoring the stinging of the cold on her cheeks. She stood for a moment, in the swirling wind blowing against her, trying to think where Scorpius would go. Well, he loved to pull pranks with Al but if someone knew him better, he loved the book shop. Rose would see him in the library for hours, reading. And his expression and gray eyes when he reads his books, so sincere and open, Rose closed her eyes for a moment to snap out of her thoughts. She would try the book store first Rose finally decided, and set of towards her right. Her boots made footprints in the soft snow, and she reaches a musty small book store, where students usually went to replenish their quill supply. Her hand went to grasp the handle and pull it, so that a whoosh of out came out, soothing her cold face. She was about to enter the store when she heard a small _clink_. Her head shot up, more like an instinct, only to see a blonde figure standing in the dead of cold, next to the frozen lake. And apparently throwing something, looked like pebbles.

 _A blonde figure,_ _Scorpius_ , Rose thinks excitedly and she immediately lets go of the handle. She runs in his direction, ignoring the cold that was now hurting her face like tiny sharp needles, her breath in chaotic breathing.

"Scorpius," she finally exhales, stopping behind him. Rose could see Scorpius freezes for a moment, startled, but then stiffen.

"Rose," he says stiffly, but not the angry stiffly, more like a scared stiffly. What in the name of Merlin's beard could he be scared of, Rose wonders.

"Yeah, erm, look, we never really liked each other but, well, you see, it took a lot of courage for me to come here, so just here me out," Rose begins, flustering.

Scorpius turned his head to face her and Rose never noticed before how his hair had just the perfect amount of gold woven into the strands of the platinum blond. He raises one annoyingly perfect eyebrow, questioning her.

"I have to kiss you," she blurts out, and resists the urge to cover her hand over her mouth. Oh god, this is so embarrassing, to be like this in front of her archenemy, her rival, a really good looking rival though. _SHUT UP LITTLE DEVIL IN MY HEAD._ "For the bet of course, but it only has to be a little peck, nothing more."

She didn't know what she was expecting, a laugh or a snicker or even some rolling eyes, but defiantly not what was to come.

"No."

She expected it, but the thing that pegged her to pry at his answer was that he had said that so sullenly. "Why not," Rose asked angrily, even though she wasn't angry, it was a built in self-mechanism, "I won't really mean anything."

"And that is why I can't do it," Rose's hand's fell from her hips and dangled in an awkward sort of way, she started at him in confusion in shock. Scorpius refused to meet her eyes, his hands that had been clutching the rocks now folded into his pockets, but he plunged on. In fact, something seemed to have been lit in Scorpius's heart, like an everlasting flame that gave him courage. The words, fueled by the fire, seemed to pour out. "In fact, Rose, I probably can't even hug or tease you right now because, I know nothing will ever be real. And I want it, longer than even I ever thought. Rose, I want something between us since I first saw you on that train, you held out your hand and I knew you cannot be good for me, like chocolate as you would put it." His breath blew ragged puffs in the air, and Rose still stood there stunned, as if the cold had finally gotten to her and frozen her. Scorpius then looked into her eyes, his eyes not the usually calm but a conflicting storm that seemed to replicate what she felt on the inside. He took a few steps closer to her, and clasped his hand into hers, and looked at it. His thumb made small circles on the back of her hand and he spoke in the softest of whispers, "Forgive me Rose, for these past few years, but this time, give me a chance. That is all I ask, one chance."

Rose looks at him and feels her heart explode, it was as if someone had unlocked the chest in heart and pouring out all the confusing feeling these past weeks, that someone being Scorpius. She realized she had always liked him, that the feelings for him had always been trailing her, leaving them in her wake. She nodded her head slightly, not trusting herself to speak but, before she could fully understand what was happening, his lips were on hers and all she could all she think was that he is kissing her. Their kiss tasted of chocolate, forbidden, sweet, and addicting, exactly what Rose loved and what Scorpius had compared her too, but how long would this kiss last. But even as his hands wrapped themselves around her waist and his tongue battling her, Rose realized she didn't care.

* * *

Al and Alice looked out the window of the Three Broomsticks to see a too very unique people walk down the road, one with a fiery hair and temper and another with an icy complexity and a cool facade. The two high five each other when they see the people's hands were clasped, and Rose's face was a bright and happy pink.

"See, I told you I would work out, chocolate solves everyone's problems."

* * *

 **I really hoped you enjoyed this, if many people liked this, I might write more but in the meantime, R &R- crazyforbooks101**


End file.
